castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Battles
Shadow Battles is the third episode of the second season of Netflix's original series, Castlevania. __TOC__ Synopsis :Carmilla plays political games with dark intent. Trevor and his comrades sack his childhood home for secrets. Plot Dracula's Castle, 1476 Hector works at creating demons for Dracula's army. As he works, he thinks back to his youth when he found a dead dog in the fields by his family's home. Using two coins and his abilities, Hector resurrects the dog. Taking it home, his mother is terrified by the dog's appearance, which includes a missing eye and exposed muscle and bone. The demon comes to life and tries to attack Hector, but he calms the creature. Carmilla watches the procedure and is amazed at the creation of the night creature. Carmilla tries to convince Hector of the wisdom of her plan to send forces to the old Belmont estate to stop any weapon that could harm Dracula from falling into the wrong hands. Hector agrees with the proposal, but points out that Dracula has to approve all troop deployments. Carmilla asks Hector how he came to be in Dracula's service. Hector met him during the time Dracula was traveling. After Lisa was killed, Dracula returned to him to ask his help in creating an army. Hector balked at the idea of a genocide, but approved of a cull of the humans who had never treated him with love. As long as the cull was merciful, Hector agreed to help him. Carmilla asks Hector about the creatures he creates and if they are loyal to the forgemaster. Hector replies that they are, so Carmilla tells him to create some creatures with absolute loyalty and then to help her convince Dracula to attack Braila. Belmont Estate Trevor, Sypha and Alucard reach the ruins of the Belmont estate. As they search the ruins, Trevor reveals that he was around 13 or 14 when the building was destroyed. Maybe even as young as 12. The trio find a magical door that Sypha is able to open using her powers and they descend into a massive library filled with weapons, artifacts and books. Trevor recounts some of the family history, telling his companions that the Belmont family is from the Kingdom of France and it was Leon Belmont who was the first of his family to enter Wallachia and build the house. Sypha begins researching through the books, while Trevor is amazed to find the Morning Star hidden in a chest. Alucard is disturbed by the number of vampire skulls kept in the library as a monument to the extermination of his species, including what appeared to be the skull of a vampire child. Dracula's Castle Godbrand approaches Dracula with concerns about his plan to exterminate the humans. Godbrand is worried that Dracula's plan will end with all the humans dead and the vampires going thirsty. Dracula assures Godbrand that he will be taken care of, but Godbrand is still unsatisfied. Dracula intimidates Godbrand into leaving his presence. In the hallway, Carmilla asks Godbrand how Dracula is. Godbrand expresses his belief that Dracula wants to kill all the humans, which will result in the vampires dying of thirst. He also suspects that Dracula has not fed and believes that Dracula is planning a suicide mission to exterminate all the humans and vampires and then join Lisa in death. Carmilla recounts a story about how she killed her own sire when he became old, weak and cruel, and how she will not suffer to live under another like him. Cast *Richard Armitage as Trevor Belmont *James Callis as Alucard *Alejandra Reynoso as Sypha Belnades *Graham McTavish as Count Dracula *Peter Stormare as Godbrand *Theo James as Hector *Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Isaac *Jaime Murray as Carmilla Quotes :Hector's Mother: Hector? screams after catching sight of the reanimated dog. :Carmilla: It was my understanding that when a Forgemaster reanimates a thing, it has total loyalty to the Forgemaster and his goals? Hector: It does. leans over to Hector's ear while they both gaze at the pile of mauled corpses. :Carmilla: Make some troops that you can trust completely with whatever they find. And then help me convince Dracula to attack Braila. :Trevor: Is there a point to these questions? Alucard: 'I'm disturbed to find I had more of a childhood than you did. :'Trevor: And your dad's ******* Dracula. Trivia *The Morning Star Trevor finds at the Belmont Estate resembles the Combat Cross from the Lords of Shadow series. Gallery Flowers_blooming_in_the_countryside.png Hector_finds_a_corpse.png The_dog_returns_from_the_dead.png Returning_home.png Taming_a_newly-risen_creature.png Hector_and_carmilla_in_the_forge.png Carmilla_offers_a_proposition.png Asking_a_human_to_help_avenge_a_human_death.png Belmont_estate_in_ruins.png|Exterior of the Belmont Hold Alucard_digs_through_boulders.png Library_underneath_the_belmont_hold.png The_morning_star_whip.png de:Schattenkämpfe Category:Season 2 Episodes